


7. poisoning

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, M/M, Mild Blood, Poisoning, Worried Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: He is burning. There is a fire burning beneath his skin. It is burning and it hurts. He has no idea what happened or how he ended up like this – the only thought in his mind is that he wants it to stop. He’s trapped beneath something and he can’t escape, it pressing down on him, and he can’t breathe – he can’t breathe.  He struggles against whatever it is that is pinning him down, only to finds his limbs are leaden and heavy and his arms are unable to push it away. His hands come up to his chest to try and remove it but it just won’t move. His chest tightens – he needs to get out – he needs to get out – he’s trapped here – he needs to –“Geralt – Geralt stop. You need to calm down.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	7. poisoning

He is burning. There is a fire burning beneath his skin. It is burning and it _hurts_. He has no idea what happened or how he ended up like this – the only thought in his mind is that he wants it to _stop_. He’s trapped beneath something and he can’t escape, it pressing down on him, and he can’t breathe – he can’t _breathe._ He struggles against whatever it is that is pinning him down, only to finds his limbs are leaden and heavy and his arms are unable to push it away. His hands come up to his chest to try and remove it but it just won’t move. His chest tightens – he needs to get out – he needs to get out – he’s trapped here – he needs to –

“Geralt – Geralt stop. You need to calm down.”

That voice. He feels like he should recognise it, should know its owner but all he can focus on is the furnace within him. He shifts and a pleading noise makes its way out of his throat. What he is pleading for exactly, he doesn’t know but he hopes the voice will help, that they can just make it stop.

They seem to understand his pleading as there is a sudden feeling of blissful cold, and it is wonderful. The cold seeps through his body and quells the fire enough that he feels himself drifting back into sleep.

***

The next time he wakes the burning has diminished, it is still there but now reduced to embers compared to wildfire it was before. His mind is swimming, words and thoughts slipping away from his grasp before he can get any real hold on them. Somewhere, he gets the feeling that he should open his eyes, that it might help stop his head from spinning. He forces them open, his eyelids feeling just as heavy as the rest of him. When his eyes first open, his vision is blurry and he has to blink a few times before it clears. He doesn’t recognise the room, and a spike of adrenaline runs through him – he needs to get somewhere safe.

He tries to get his arms underneath him so he can push himself up, but the attempt proves fruitless and he is soon slumping backwards. Before he can summon the energy to try again, a hand is appearing and pressing gently but still firmly on his shoulder. He turns to see a familiar head of brown hair and pair of blue eyes looking down at him, and the sense of familiarity returns but the name that goes with the face escapes him.

“You need to rest, Geralt. It’s going to be alright – you just need to rest,” the face says and the words stir a memory of the same soft voice speaking to him through a fevered haze.

“Sleep Geralt.” And all he can think of as he falls back into sleep is _safe_. _I am safe_.

***

He awakens this time to pain, but its presence is dulled and steady, nothing compared to how it had been before. He breathes deeply and takes account of his body. The focus of the pain is coming from his left shoulder and he glances down to see the edges of a wound, although it is mostly hidden by tightly wrapped bandages. The rest of him is just achy and tired, there is a sharp stabbing pain in his head and his throat feels raw and sore. He turns to see if there is any water nearby that he can see a familiar figure slumed in a chair next to the bed.

Jaskier is fast asleep, a gentle snore the only noise in the room. The bard looks just as exhausted as Geralt feels, with dark bags beneath his eyes and his face pale, a far cry from its usual colour.

Geralt is then hit with hazy memories of a sudden pain in his shoulder and looking down to see an arrow protruding from it; Jaskier’s panicked face as he pressed his doublet into the wound in a desperate attempt to stem the bleeding; riding hard on Roach with Jaskier’s hands wrapped around him whilst the bard muttered his concerns into his ear; arms holding trying to hold him as he wildly thrashed as the poision made its way through his body; hands stroking through his hair and wiping sweat from his brow as a familiar voice filled his ears with lullabies; lute-calloused fingers gripping his hands as he hears whispers pleads and prayers to any god willing to listen.

Jaskier will no doubt have words with him when he wakes up, furious that the witcher managed to get himself hurt in such a way, and Geralt can’t help but feel like he deserves it. He hates to worry the other man, and his throat is still painfully dry. But for now the water can wait, he will watch over the bard, as he knows Jaskier watched over him and he will let him rest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! kudos & comments greatly appreciated as usual. you can also find this (and all my other writings) on tumblr @restmyheadatnightcontent if you fancy giving it a little reblog :))


End file.
